Growing closer
by Ruzuki Ookami
Summary: Yuuri never did like it when Wolfram was upset. But it's when he's silently upset is what bothers Yuuri the most. Yuuram fluff. A small tale of insecurity and a green eyed demon's feelings.
1. Nighttime chills

**Growing closer**

Hey there everyone! I was feeling the need for some fluff when I wrote this. Cos' let face it, fanfiction needs more Yuuram fluff!! X3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kyou kara maou, because if I did it would mean I'm already fluent in Japanese *sigh* that'd be nice...

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

xXx Time and/or scene change xXx

Anyhow, on with the story.

_Chapter 1: Night time chills_

Yuuri opened his eyes and stared at the high ceiling of his bedroom. In the darkness he frowned slightly.

For some odd reason, he was finding it difficult to get to sleep…he was warm, comfortable. He couldn't think of any reason why he was still awake. Greta had moved into her own room; but that he highly doubted that that was the reason. After all she'd been in her new room for weeks now, and it hadn't bothered him. He smiled, recalling how thrilled she was when they'd shown her the room.

Yuuri's gaze shifted slightly to look at the frost covered windows which glowed in the blue light of the moon. He sighed. It was so quiet. He could have sworn that, if he listened hard enough, he could hear the soft patter of snowflakes as they landed.

Yuuri's eyes flickered.

Something had changed.

Something for a second had broken the still atmosphere of the room. Yuuri turned to look at the lump next to him. In amongst the tightly wound blankets, lay a curled Wolfram. A small frown on his face. It wasn't unusual for the blond to be curled up when sleeping but, Yuuri tilted his head thoughtfully. '_He looks awfully tense.' _

There it was again, that change. And with it, he noticed an almost undetectable tremor coming from the one next to him.

"Wolfram? Are you ok?" '_Is he awake_?' "You're shivering."

The crease on Wolfram's brow deepened. "No I'm not". Yuuri blinked. He shivered again.

"Wolfram, you so obviously are"

"Hmph" Wolfram turned so that Yuuri was left looking at his back. The fire user sighed, silently relieved that Yuuri couldn't see the expression on his face.

"I wouldn't worry about it Yuuri, just go back to sleep." Wolfram whispered as he huddled into the blankets in a vain attempt to keep warm. Wolfram heard Yuuri move slightly as if to protest; he waited. _Good, it looks like he's given it up. _It wasn't that he didn't appricate Yuuri's concern but what could he be excpected to do, really? Wolfram was just unused to the cold: as it hadn't snowed in Shinmakoku since long before he was born. So, now the novelty had worn off now because it's a bit nippy. Wolfram could deal with it fine. He could. But despite this stubborn resolve he couldn't fully supress a shiver. _Damn cold._

He gasped when he felt arms suddenly wrap themselves around his waist.

"Yuuri! What are yo - "

"Your cold aren't you? So I'm keeping you warm" A silence followed. Yuuri felt heat blossom in his cheeks.

_Ah..._Yuuri shifted uncomfortably, not thinking about the strangeness of his actions until after he had done it. He just cound't stand Wolfram being so uncomfortable: his discontent was pratically coming off in visible waves. Not that it isn't noticable normally but- there was somthing about this kind of quite unease that bothered Yuuri even more. Even if it was only over someting as small as being cold. However _...isn't this a bit weird? __That I'm - urgh whatever! Wolfram is _cold_! I can't have my_ _best_ _friend_ _being_ cold_! _

_Besides, __I'm sure I've read something somewhere that says fire users are more susceptible to the cold_ he reasoned with himself.

_But what you're doing_, Yuuri's mind whispered, _is a tad unusual for a platonic relationship _in responce Yuuri promptly (and happily) ignored the voice, in favour of waiting for the blond's response. Wolfram unaware of his fiancé's pitiful denial relaxed, his own cheeks dusted with red due to the sudden affectionate gesture.

Feeling slightly awkward he muttered "Th-thank you".

At this sudden change in behaviour Yuuri smiled; then gently squeezed '_no problem'._

"Though just so you know, I would have been fine_."_

Yuuri's smile widened_ '__sure'_.

_xXx XxX XxX xXx_

'_Stop being stupid' _he grumbled_. _It had been almost an hour since Yuuri had started to hold him, and Wolfram was convinced that the colour red was going to be a permanent feature of his face.

He had paid particular attention to the passing time, as he had been spent it trying to gather the courage to turn around. Although elated by Yuuri's show of affection, he was dissatisfied; his arms felt limp and useless lying in front of him.

The blond mazoku noticed that Yuuri's grip was loosening slightly as he was near sleep.

'_Come on! What kind of Bielefeld are you if you can't even do something as simple as this! He's almost asleep! He probably won't even notice!'_

With that in mind he shyly turned so that his face rested between the curve of Yuri's neck and his chest. _'You are after all, his fiance'_. He then gently snaked his arms around his fiancés waist, trying his best not to waken him. His heart beating frantically due to the close proximity.

Yuuri jumped in surprise, sleep forgotten when he felt someone resting against him.

"Wolfram? Wha – "

Wolfram tightened his hold, "I need to keep you warm too, don't I?" The maou's eyes widened, then softened at the muffled words. Wolfram at this point was burying his head into Yuuri's neck his face burning. As he realised, what he had actually said - despite being completely sincere - sounded so completely sappy. _'Damn, what happened to my esteemed use of language? Must be losing my touch'._

Yuuri chuckled "I guess you do."

_What?_

When Yuuri rested his head atop his, Wolfram could feel him smiling. '_What did he mean by that_?'

"Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"Good night." Wolfram blinked nonplussed, then calmed closing his eyes.

"Hmmn"

_it's so_ _**warm**_.

**xXx xXx**

So... any good? Please let me know what you think! I'm open to suggesstions, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated; but please be gentle, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. I have already made a second chapter to this but I'm unsure whether to continue this or keep it as a one shot. The next chapter is a little more serious and reflective in nature. So let me know what you think?

Thanks for reading XD!!


	2. Sunlight reminiscence

**Chapter 2: Sunlight reminiscence**

Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter! And a special thanks to those who have reviewed. You guys are **_awesome!! X3!! _**

LadyMorgue and Rucchan especially; thank you for your encouraging words and trying to help me improve my writing. I'll try to prevent typos!

xXx The next morning xXx

Wolfram, in a comfortable haze of heat, reluctantly opened his eyes.

Yuuri was still asleep which was evident due to his gentle, deep breathing. The rustling of fabric was heard as Wolfram shifted so that he could better see the Asian boy's face. A fond smile grew on Wolfram's lips. _'It's nice to see him like this, so relaxed.' _It pleased the young Bielefeld to watch Yuuri during peaceful times like this: it reminded him of the trust Yuuri placed on him and that he was one of the few people close enough to him to witness this.

And somehow, watching the slow rise and fall of Yuuri's chest made Wolfram's own swell with protectiveness.

He raised his hand to carefully smooth dark hair away from Yuuri's face and tuck it tenderly behind an ear. _I wonder if Yuuri will do this next time it's cold?_

Wolfram thought about that, and decided that it would be well worth the cold if it did. He wasn't presumptuous enough to actually _expect _Yuuri to do this the next night or even any other time it wasn't cold. Wolfram knew of Yuuri's phobia of intimacy between men. He was neither blind, nor stupid. But that certainly didn't mean he didn't enjoy the occasional lapse in Yuuri's reservations with him. It did however mean that for something like this to happen again Yuuri would need another excuse.

Unlike what most suspected: Wolfram was well aware of Yuuri's reluctance to be with, not only him but, any male. So it wasn't uncommon for people to question his reasons for staying with the indecisive maou. After all, he had been his fiance for a number of years now so a certain degree of suspicion was to be expected.

However, he didn't stay with Yuuri for the reasons that they often assumed: out of stubbornness, pride or some kind desperate hope for acknowledgement. Some even thought that he stayed in order to increase his own status and wealth; to once again experience the privileges gained by those close to the maou, never mind that the last maou was his own mother.

They didn't know it couldn't possibly be further from the truth.

_Hmph, stupid gossiping peasants thinking that nobles lives are all fancy parties and dramatic love lives. Though... they don't even compare to the aristocrats. They're even worse_. Wolfram shuddered mentally, having being the target of _those_ rumours since childhood. When Wolfram was small many little girls hadn't been too fond of the fact that a _boy_ was prettier than they were. Until they hit puberty that is...Wolfram cringed inwardly at the thought.

But the reason he stayed was because what he felt for Yuuri was...something incredibly _precious_. He couldn't bear the thought of having to give up on that, on him.

Wolfram stayed in order to be close to the one he cared for the most; no matter the consequences. '_The only way...' _Wolfram's resolve hardened '_the only way I would leave Yuuri willingly is in order to protect him or_- green eyes looked down - _or __if he asked me too_.'

_Though, I would rather it not come to that..._

_xXx_

It was strange really, Wolfram mused, what Yuuri did last night.

A good while back Wolfram had noticed that Yuuri was actually a very physical person; he loved to touch things in order to express how he felt about them. That's just who he is. Which is why he's always cuddling and holding hands with Greta: exchanging shoulder claps and awkward looking high-fives with Conrad; even Murata would get a cheeky elbow jab when Yuuri was feeling particularly playful.

Wolfram frowned, recalling the time when he had first realised that. In the beginning he was thrilled that he had found out something new about Yuuri that no one else seemed to have noticed; that had somehow made it all the more special.

However when Wolfram had thought about it a little more he'd come to the realisation that Yuuri didn't do anything like that with him. Nothing at all. No boyish behaviour, no gestures of support, not even a hug when he came back from Earth. The only non-essential touch Yuuri had ever given Wolfram was the infamous slap.

Wolfram gave a sad smile at the thought; he had taken that pretty badly. Everyone at the time had wondered why the 'wagamama puu' had been so quite recently.

Upon further speculation he figured that the reason Yuuri didn't touch him was either because he didn't care about him –Wolfram, after caring for Yuuri for so long, found this hard to accept- or, he felt uncomfortable touching him since they were engaged in case Wolfram took it the wrong way.

Wolfram bowed his head resting it against Yuuri's chest; savouring the warm breath in his hair and the weight of arms around his waist.

Fortunately though, after three years of being the maou Yuuri had matured a little. And either consciously or un-consciously he had started to give Wolfram touches here and there. Not much to the casual observer but a significant change to Wolfram. Because it showed that he was finally starting to truly trust him.

It started with slight touches, on the shoulders and hands, Yuuri leaning against Wolfram during carriage rides. It had since gotten much better, as over the last few months it had gotten more and more frequent–Wolframs' smile widened- Yuuri had even taken to hugging Wolfram when he had returned after a long period of separation. Though the first time this had happened (and for quite a few times afterwards) Wolfram had been shocked, if not a little pleased.

Though the best thing about it was that there was no consideration in the touches; Yuuri wasn't doing it consciously to tell Wolfram something, he did it because it came naturally.

Wolfram was entirely grateful for this change, even though Yuuri had called him his best friend for a long time nothing was better than the feeling of truly belonging in Yuuri's close knit group. Being on the outside for whatever reason had been hurtful and confusing. If Yuuri didn't want to marry him why did he propose? And assuming it had been an accident, why didn't he break it off?

It turned out, of course, that Yuuri hadn't wanted to ruin Wolframs' reputation as a noble.

Gwendal, at the time, had actively encouraged the engagement as it strengthened the political standing of the country. It also ensured that the new - and very inexperienced king - would be free of countries trying to provide suitors, and therefore trying to take advantage. Thankfully this seems to have only occurred to Gwendal as everyone else in the country having heard that the new maou had proposed to Wolfram on sight were not surprised, after all the young Lord Bielefeld was renowned for his beauty and had an impressive blood line to boot.

And even if that was the only reason for the proposal, it didn't matter in the end. Yuuri was with him, and because of that he had gotten to know more about the strange Earthians' views on the world and about Yuuri himself.

Wolfram knew he wouldn't want to change that for anything. Yuuri's new perspective had challenged the mazokus' way of life in a way that exceeded all before him. It had also changed his own perspective to such a degree that Wolfram knew had changed drastically from the man he used to be.

'_So Yuuri isn't the only one to have matured a little since then' _the blonde smirked to himself.

Not that he would admit that to Yuuri of course.

**xXx xXx**

There you go, there's a little bit of character development for ya! ('cos personally I **adore** character development X3).

Okay here it is. I'm not sure how to continue the story :( inspiration has escaped again. So if anyone has **any** ideas/suggestions plot-wise _please _let me know. Otherwise I may not be able to finish the story and I'd really like to you know? I think I may need a little help. Pretty please with sugar on top? If anyone's shy about suggesting their ideas (as I know I am) you could PM me on my profile. ;3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
